


Team 13 Plays Truth Or Dare

by LifezVictory



Category: Timecrest (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Gen, Male Ash Timecrest (Timecrest), Non-binary Human (Timecrest), Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifezVictory/pseuds/LifezVictory
Summary: Ash, Elise, A.C. and Roger decide to try out a game introduced to them by their human friend. What could possibly go wrong? Mostly friendship but may contain tiny bits of romance in the future. Requests welcome!
Relationships: Alistar Crane & Elise Maybelle & Roger Mendenhall & Ash Timecrest (Timecrest)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Gen Sub Hub





	1. The Madness Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said on my last Timecrest story, if you haven't played this game before I strongly recommend you do before you read this fic. As for you all out there who aren't new to this fandom, I'm not quite sure when/where this story takes place. An alternate universe where the trials went smoothly, maybe? Yeah, let's go with something like that.

"I can't believe I let you all drag me into this," A.C. grumbled as he sat crosslegged on the grass, The Breakfast cradled in his lap. He, along with Roger, Elise, Ash and his human friend were all gathered here in the apple courtyard. Well, the other members of Team 13 were, The Human was somewhere in their world, communicating with them via Ash's pocket watch. Speaking of Ash, he and Chronos had gotten on better terms as of late, the former casting a spell on the watch so Ash's friends could talk with The Human directly, without Ash having to be the middle man. And most of them, especially A.C., had no idea how to feel about this.

Although in retrospect, this was probably because of the ludicrous suggestion Ash's friend made as soon as they were able to speak to the others. "Seriously!" the swordsman continued, "I have no doubt that giving **any** of you this much power is a terrible idea. Besides, what if a guild master finds us? If they found out we were practicing something that came from the human world—"

 _"You worry way too much, A.C."_ The voice of Ash's human friend giggles in their heads, making them all (except Ash he's used to this by now) jump. _"I doubt they'd make the connection it was a human thing any day! It's just a silly game, no need to worry."_

"I agree with The Human," Elise says with was a sadistic smirk playing across her pale lips, making all of them shiver. "I can't wait 'til it's my turn. Oh, the things I could make you say and do..."

Roger rubs his hands together nervously, looking as though he's thinking about reaching for his trusty paper bag. "W-why do I feel like that was targeted towards me?"

Elise's smirk grows. "Because it was."

The blond prince leaps to his feet. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no! That's it; I'm out!" He starts running away.

 _"No!"_ The Human cries. _"Ash, stop him!"_

"Gravitas!"

And just like that, Roger's retreat is stopped short by the hole created by Ash's well-aimed spell. "Ack! Oh, come oooooon!"

 _"You made a commitment when you came, here, Roger."_ The Human explains. _"There's no backing out now."_

"...Fine. But can someone at least help me out of this hole?"

"Sure, levitas!" With another spell from Ash, Roger is floating gracefully from his holy prison. He spreads his arms as Ash carries him upwards, as though he were some sort of angel.

What he doesn't account for though is his friend ending the spell abruptly with no warning, and he goes face first into the ground. "Owww!" He shouts into the dirt. He pushes himself up, spitting out grass. "Not funny, Ash!"

Elise is in stitches, not trying at all to contain her amusement. The Human is laughing telepathically, and even A.C. is chuckling a bit. Ash's face is a bit red, but it's probably from trying not to laugh rather than embarrassment. "S-sorry," he manages. "I kind of... lost control."

"Oh, suuuure you did." Roger drawls. "I don't believe for a second that wasn't on purpose."

Elise shrugs, her mirth gone as quickly as it had come. "Well, that's your prerogative. Can we get starting now please? I'm already suffering from Roger making a fool of himself withdrawal."

"What? Elise, that doesn't exist!"

As usual, the young necromancer doesn't bat an eye at Roger's indignance. "Sure it does. Unless you're suggesting that I don't know my own feelings."

"Let's just get started, okay?" Ash interrupts. "Since my friend suggested this game, I think they should go first."

"Oh, yes, give someone we hardly know the opportunity to decide our fates. There's no way this could possibly go wrong."

 _"Oh, lighten up A.C._ " The Human admonishes. _"I wasn't even going to pick you, anyway."_

A.C. shrugs. "Whatever. Let's just get this started already."

_"Alrighty. Elise Maybelle: truth or dare?"_

"...dare." The goth decides after a brief moment of thought.

The palish blue light swirls idly around the face of Ash's watch for such a long time that even Elise, the girl with nerves of steal, is slightly nervous of what Ash's mysterious best friend will dish out to her. _"I dare you to visit a graveyard, and see how many spirits appear to you and what stories they have to share."_

"Ooooh!" Ash pipes up with a smile. "That actually sounds really interesting!"

Elise's dark eyes lock with Ash's violet ones. "Just what do you mean by 'actually interesting,' Ash Timecrest?"

Ash cringes. "Oh! I just meant that... uh I thought that my friend would..."

 _"You've really done it this time, Ash."_ The Human giggles. _"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, Elise. Surely you must know what Ash is like by now, right?"_

Elise sighs. "I suppose so..."

_"So, why don't you just go on with the dare? By your reaction it seems like something you like."_

"It is," Elise agrees easily, surprising some of the others. "I've had one on one conversations before, but never have I... you know, sought out a really populated spot." After the trials and the quartets many hangouts, Elise had finally gotten brave enough to confess her ability to see/talk with the dead to them. It was a little hard for A.C. and Roger at first, but in the end they both accepted Elise, quirks and all. Although it would be a lie to say their were no jokes made about it.

"Will there even be any ghosts around, though?" Ash wonders, more to himself than to anyone in particular. "I mean, usually the people you see have some unresolved issues in life."

Elise shrugs before standing up and wiping the dirt from her black guild cloak, and the black skirt beneath it. "There might not be, but I'm sure there will be at least a couple stubborn souls skulking about." And with a slightly devilish smirk, her body phases out.

_"Elise might be gone for a while, but I still think we should put the game on hold 'til she comes back."_

"Eh, works for me." A.C. agrees easily, standing up and beginning to practice some sword techniques. Roger nods and pulls out a tomb, undoubtedly written by Indra Frost, and Ash pulls out a sketchpad and some pencils. It was hard to say what exactly The Human was doing during this time, but they were surely up to something.

Elise teleported back into the courtyard about half an hour later, a satisfied expression on her face. "I take it things went well, then?" A.C. questioned, sheathing The Breakfast and joining the others on the ground.

"Yup." Elise replied simply.

"Well, aren'cha gunna tell us about it?"

Elise gave Roger an appraising look, as if she were considering it. Then... "Nope."

_"What? Why not?"_

"Because you only dared me to do it, not tell you all about it."

_"Dang it, Maybelle! I give you an easy, non-humiliating dare and this is how you repay me?"_

Elise just snorts.


	2. The Shadow Princess Has A Heart?

_"Well Elise,"_ The Human said once they had calmed down, _"since you just finished your dare, it's now your turn to pick someone."_

They were hardly able to finish speaking before the necromancer all but shouted "Roger!" Said water mage grew even paler than Elise was. "Truth, or dare?"

"Oh, who would've guessed that's who she would pick?" A.C. snorted.

_"All of us. Now Roger, make your choice. The sooner you choose, the sooner it'll be someone else's turn."_

"O-okay... okay. Fine. I... I choose... dare."

Elise's grin was downright predator. "Cast aquatas at a guild master."

Stillness. Silence. At least, until Ash broke it. "Elise... don't you think that's a bit too far?"

"Of course not." Elise does her best to look innocent, but since this is something she's not used to doing it isn't very effective. "It is sure to bring us all a good laugh."

_"As funny as that would be, I agree with Ash on this one. From this point on I'm adding a new rule to this game: no dares that could get people expelled, killed, or otherwise do damage. That goes for truths, too."_

"But that defeats the whole purpose of the game!" Elise wines.

_"Come on now, we all know you're not really that mean."_

"...Ugh! Fine! Cast it on someone in this group than."

Roger perks up immediately. "Oh, that I can do!"

Minutes later Elise is sopping wet, spluttering out water. "Why did I not see that coming?"

"You really should have." A.C. quipped. "I could see that coming from a mile away. I expected you to be more intelligent than that, girl."

"Oh... shut up!"


End file.
